Frozen
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: He wasn't quite sure where he was, but he knew this wasn't heaven. He already knew he wouldn't cross the threshold of the pearly gates. But was this some sick and twisted limbo? A little Cassidy fic, about where he went and what happened after he jumped.


Disclaimer: Don't own, Rob's and his crews.

A/N: God, I love Cassidy so much; even if he is in pain

I'd love to hear what you thought

* * *

Woody was the first thing he saw when he arrived. Woody was perched atop an iced throne, smug as hell. Probably thinking he was the baddest bitch around. _Fucker._

Cassidy glided- a word full of irony in all the wrongs ways- to move past him. He hated to look at Woody's face when he was alive, so he wasn't going to do it when he was dead. It brought up way to many feelings, and not any good ones. Just as he had turned his back, his voice rang in his ears.

"What's wrong Cass, aren't you happy to be here?"

Cassidy gritted his teeth and ignored him. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but he knew this wasn't heaven. _HAHAHA_ He already knew he wouldn't cross the threshold of the pearly gates; he didn't believe he was supposed to either. But was this some sick and twisted limbo? Stuck between fire and air? Cassidy furrowed his eyebrows. _Fire,Earth,Air._

"Shit." He mumbled and he heard Woody's laugh echo around in his brain.

_Fire,Earth,Air, fuck what was the other? Water! That's right. Hmm, ice is water. Maybe he was in limbo._

Cassidy walked in a straight line, and didn't stop for a while. The things Woody had said to him were screaming at Cassidy inside his brain.

_"Good game today Cass," _Hand on the shoulder.

_"No ride? I can drive you home" _Hand ran through the hair.

_"You make me so proud Cass, It's okay. Don't be scared. Want me to be more proud of you? Touch it." _Do you need to know.

**"Stop, Coach this isn't..."**

_"Ssh, come on Cass, don't you know I care about you?" _Yeah, you cared a damn lot to touch me.

Cassidy broke out in to a sprint, we got him all of three feet before he lost his footing and slid across the floor. He screamed, and he cried. The ice clawed at his skin through his blooded clothes, and Woody's voice got louder.

"Stop, please, no,why, help me"

Cassidy slid past Mr. Echolls who looked like he was fighting his own demons. Maybe Lilly Kane? Who knows, and Cassidy barely had time to think as somebody picked him up.

"_Good Slide, Champ. Your my all star."_"NO" Cassidy screamed jumping from Woody's arm, falling to the floor; broken. Feeling like he was eleven again. He looked down and his blooded clothes and they were replaced with his uniform.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, as Woody stood over him.

"Hey All Star."

"Stop Please."

"Did you stop when Veronica asked you? Would you have stopped if the people on the bus had told you to?"

Cassidy curled himself into a ball, sobbing.

"Why is this happening?"

"It's your personal hell All Star."

"I thought hell was fire, and burning."

"Don't you think I did enough burning?" Woody asked, placing a hand on Cassidy's shoulder.

"Please, no." He pleaded.

Woody chuckled and let go and went back to his throne, or slab of ice.

"You know your to old for me now, All Star; but you will always be my favorite."

Cassidy began clawing at the uniform ripping it off of his body, leaving him naked and shivering on the ice floor.

"You know, why hell is ice instead of fire?"

"Why?" Cassidy asked, wearing his bloody clothes once more.

"Your frozen in time the way you died, with all your demons, stuck the way you tried to escape."

Cassidy agreed with that logic, damn.

"Why are you following me and screaming in my head."

"I am your demon Cassidy, I will be with you for the rest of time."

"But what about the kids on the bus or Curly?"

"I caused you to do those things, I fucked you up."

Cassidy cringed.

"Sorry for the bad pun, I suppose."

"Where are your demons?"

"Your here, Marcos, Peter. Well I'm not the real Woody, technically. I'm the Woody, that is in your head. The way you picture me. From years ago. I am here, yes; but we end up the way we die. Don't think I looked this good when I blew up."

Cassidy bit the inside of his cheek, blood gushing in his mouth.

"Oh, and I recommend you don't look for your reflection; you look like hell."

"Haha." Cassidy spit out, slowly stepping away from Woody, but Cassidy blinked and Woody was gone from in front of him . Cassidy backed up right into his arms.

"_Hey All Star, good game. I am so proud of you."_Cassidy let a single tear roll down his face.

This afterlife was going to be a long one.


End file.
